goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Sacred Sacred Heroes
'''The Sacred Heroes (consisitng of''' Sacred Earth, Sacred Fire, Sacred Lightning, Sacred Water, Sacred Wind, Sacred Heart, Sacred Dark, Sacred Light, Sacred Sky, Sacred Magic', '''Sacred Ice, and sacred death)a're a group of Mary Sue power rangers/super sentai rip offs deriving from the supernatural realm known as the Smash Universe. This team was originally created by GoAnimate/YouTube user Courtney Springer (SacredSacredHeroesYesVillainsNo, or HeroesYesVillainsNo). The team leader is the omnipotent guardian of the Smash Universe conceived by humans as''' Rainbow (or Sacred Rainbow').' Courtney's Sacred Heroes (Primary Ones) Here is a list consisting of the main 8 Sacred Heroes (including Rainbow): '''Rainbow Type: Ultimate Sacred Hero/Leader Alias: Sacred Rainbow, Guardian of the Smash Universe Allies: The Sacred Heroes, Courtney Springer, Diesel Erudon Adversaries: Super Giant Sonic, Super Ultra Doomless Mega Sonic, Underworld Army, Alice (Pop'n Music) Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Sacred Earth Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Earth Alternate form(s): Cyber Sacred Earth Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Joyce and Jane, Neltharion Deathwing Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Fact:Sacred Earth was appeared in CodPlayerRussia's Custom Mortal Kombat Armageddon fighter Sacred Fire Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Fire Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Jin Kazama (TTS: David/EvilGenius/Zack), Ling Xiaoyu (TTS: Emma) Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Smokey, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Lady Redundant Woman Voiced By: TTS Jennifer Sacred Water Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Water Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Dime, Half Dollar, Caillou, Giovanni (Team Rocket) Voiced By: TTS Kimberly (she was voiced by TTS Kayla in one video) Sacred Lightning Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Lightning Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Bryan Fury Voiced By: TTS Julie Sacred Heart Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Heart Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Ms. Question, Miss Power Voiced By: TTS Princess Sacred Wind Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Wind Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, BeastYesRIPDNo Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Sister Jigglypuff, RIPDYesSaybrookerNo Voiced By: TTS Simon Sacred Dark Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Dark Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer Enemies: Same as Rainbow, Adolf Hitler, TheCookMoss, GrandChase WarrenGirl, Phillip Deville Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Sacred Light Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Light Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Courtney Springer, Sacred Tune Enemies: Same as Rainbow, ItsMeLillianDeVille, Cork King, Blank Hawkeye MK-II, Miketheknightrocks666, Sister JigglyPuff Voiced By: TTS David/Evil Genius/Zack Auxiliary Sacred Heroes This list however, consists of Sacred Heroes not created by Courtney Springer: Sacred Sky Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Sky Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Captain Giratina, CalebComedian Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced By: TTS Ivy Created By: Captain Giratina Sacred Sacred Sun Type: Unofficial Auxiliary Sacred Hero (it's unknown whether this character should be considered a Sacred Hero at all) Alias: Sun, Sacred Sun Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow (possibly) Voiced By: Unknown Created By: Unknown Sacred Magic Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Magic, Sacred Dark's Brother Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes), Tigrus879 Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced By: TTS Brian Created By: Tigrus879 Sacred Ice Unlike most of rthe others, Sacred Ice is in fact, Tigrus879 as a Sacred Hero. Tigrus879 has obtained the ability to morph into one from the omnipotent Rainbow. Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Ice, Tigrus879's other form, Tigrus879's alter ego Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow (including Tigrus Doppelganger and Dragos Makogha) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy and Kidaroo Created By: Tigrus879 ' Sacred Metal' Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Metal Allies: Her commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Same as Rainbow Voiced by: Princess Created By: PaperPizza Sacred Typhoon Type: Typhoon Knight & Sacred Hero Alias: Typhoon Acid, Typhoon Enemies: Blaze and Onaga Voiced By: Scary Voice Created By: CodPlayerRussia sa'cred Color ' Type:Sacred Sacred Hero Alias:All Sacred Heroes powers Enemies:Same as Rainbow Voiced By:Simon Created By CodPlayerRussia Sacred deathCategory:Mortal Kombat CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Allies with Good UsersCategory:Characters by Courtney SpringerCategory:Not So Grounded For LifeCategory:Good CharactersCategory:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S AlliesCategory:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S AlliesCategory:AwesomeAdriehl the MovieCategory:Non TroublemakersCategory:Tigrus879's AlliesCategory:Unhuman SpeciesCategory:GiantsCategory:BoysCategory:Girls sacred death, unlike most other sacred heroes is in fact intellegent athiest's secret alter ego, he change into this form at any time, sacred rainbow gave him this power. type: sacred sacred hero alias: intellegent athies enimies: same as intellegent athiest voiced by: eric , created by intellegent athiest Category:Protagonists Category:Mary Sues Category:Idiots